Nervous Yelling
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Mondo Oowada has never been good around girls. [mondo/junko] [oneshot] [pre-despair]


"C'mon man, you can get her," Leon said, slapping Mondo on the back and grinning. Mondo scowled and glared at him, and Leon removed his hand from Mondo's person. "Heh. Go for it."

Mondo Oowada had never been good around girls.

He got nervous and he yelled, and they'd either start crying, run away, or slap him and then run away. But that didn't mean that he didn't get crushes. Crushes on people like Junko Enoshima, for example, who was, to put it bluntly, the hottest girl in school.

Hopefully he wouldn't yell this time. He was in the cafeteria, and everyone else was there, and despite it being embarrassing as fuck, the hall monitor would probably get on his ass about yelling in school. While yelling at him, of course. But apparently yelling was okay if you were doing it to discipline someone."

He stood up, rolling his shoulders back, cracking his wrists and his knuckles – another nervous habit of his, it probably didn't help with the whole 'scaring away girls he liked' thing – and strode over to the table where Enoshima sat, surrounded by other girls. Fuck. That would make it even harder. There was Sayaka Maizono, and Celestia Ludenberg, and Mahiru Koizumi, and, of course, Mukuro Ikusaba. Who was Super High School Level Soldier, and had a tendency to make him nervous for different reasons.

"E-enoshima!" he said, and there was the yelling. And a bit of stuttering thrown in for good measure. "Wanna go out?"

"With you?" she asked, studying him. He could feel his face turn bright red as she studied him, lips pursed a little, head tilted to the side. He swallowed, feeling sweat trickle down his face.

"Y-yeah!" he said, and she was taking too long to answer. He could practically _feel _that stupid hall monitor perk up to come and cart him away to another lecture, and he needed an answer _now _goddammit! "Well? What's the fuckin' answer?"

She sighed and, just as the hall monitor said something about language and detention, nodded. "Fine," she said. "Tonight. Come to my room after school."

Mondo blinked.

Had he actually just gotten a date?

He stood there like a fool for about thirty seconds before the hall monitor dragged him away. He could hear Leon cheering and gave him the finger.

Mondo skipped out on detention, of course – he'd get hell for it later, but his date with Junko Enoshima was way more important than some stupid detention he'd gotten for 'being too loud' and 'vulgarity.'

He changed into the nicest clothes he had, which, to be honest, weren't all that nice, and knocked on Junko's door about fifteen minutes after school had gotten out. He was fairly certain that he'd put on too much cologne. Yeah. Yeah, he was pretty sure he had. Should he go shower? No, no, he'd already knocked, someone was answering.

It was Mukuro. "Yes?" she asked. Her speech was short, clipped, threatening.

"Where's-"

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute!" Junko called out from inside the room. There was the sound of something breaking and a curse. "Two minutes!"

"She'll be out in two minutes," Mukuro said. Then she shut the door in his face.

At least ten minutes later, Junko Enoshima opened the door. She was wearing something that was probably fashionable – all Mondo knew was that it looked hot. It was like the temperature had risen at least twenty degrees. Fuck. He didn't know if he could do this.

When she saw him she simply raised an eyebrow, then grabbed onto his arm and power-walked him to the entrance of the school. She completely bypassed teachers, knocked over Chihiro Fujisaki, and then they were outside.

School had just let out, so it was still nice out – of course, Mondo didn't really have time to think about how nice it was with Junko dragging him around. They eventually stopped in front of a movie theater.

"You pay," she said. Mondo nodded dumbly, wondering if all dates were like this. Probably not. Probably, usually, he'd have some say in the matter, but he was really distracted by Junko's cleavage and her legs at the moment, so he really didn't have anything to say, anyway.

They ended up going to some slasher, horror, thriller type of thing. Mondo probably would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so focused on Junko's arm pressed against his and her giggles every so often, how she grabbed his face and made him look at the screen when she really liked something, the way their fingers brushed against each other in the popcorn bucket every so often.

By the time the movie was done, Mondo Oowada was sweaty, nervous, and sort of turned on.

By the time he dropped her off at her room, thankfully, most of the sweat had dried. She allowed him to kiss her quickly, chastely – he was pretty sure he fumbled it, still being pretty nervous and pretty turned on – but when he put his hands on her waist and edged them down, she slid out of his grip and headed back into her room.

"Maybe we can do that again sometime!" he said, and oh fuck he was yelling again. He'd thought he was over that.

She just smiled and gave him a little ta-ta, model wave, tossing a 'maybe' over her shoulder just before the door closed.

He stood there in stunned silence for a few more minutes, still trying to collect his thoughts on what had just happened.

Whatever it had been, it certainly had not been bad.

* * *

**I get the most interesting pairings requested on my Tumblr, I swear.**

**Anyway, this was requested by an anon on Tumblr~ I'm not quite sure on writing Junko, but… eh… I tried? She's better than Komaeda, at least. **


End file.
